Mechanical compressors, such as rotary sliding-vane compressors or liquid-ring compressors, are usually required in process systems to maintain the circulation of the working fluid. After flowing through the compressor, the gaseous working fluid is compressed and, in many cases, is very hot. If so, the compressed gas must be cooled to a temperature that is compatible with the process. Known gas-cooling measures require considerable additional expenditure for installation and also a significant expenditure of power.
There is a need for a mechanical compressor which cools the compressed gaseous working fluid to a temperature which is compatible with the process.